


Seen

by evanescentdawn



Series: Tokyo Ghoul character-centric drabbles [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm, oh boyyy he makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: The sun is rising and the Kaneki isburning.
Series: Tokyo Ghoul character-centric drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Seen

_Ah, the birds are signing,_ Kaneki was whispering, _can you hear them?_

It was morning and the sunrise was falling (how does the sun rise and fall? How does that work) colours was spilling, and he was on top of the rof watching the bright reds and oranges and the pinks spin and fan across the sky, turning the darkness of the night into light.

He was burning.

He was _burning_.

And the sky was laughing, the crows was singing. Black things in the sky, flying and signing, and everything was so beautiful. So beautiful that he couldn’t deal with it.

He dug his nails into skin just above his eyes and _screamed_.

He couldn’t hear himself, couldn’t hear his distorted and broken voice that roared and screetched and went soft and quiet as he fell to his knees, right at the edge of the roof.

He was burning.

Sunlight was turning everything dark to light, glowing up the word, raising the world up to _see_.

And Kaneki was burning, burning, _burning_.

He dug his nails in deeper into his skin and the pain was blinding and searing, _not enough,_ nothing compared to how sunlight on his skin and making him be _seen_. Turning him to light.

And oh, what an ugly monstrous thing he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ♥️♥️


End file.
